(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a doorstop, and more particularly, to a base containing a buffer with a built-in elastic member to offset impact from closing the door and a magnetic member to prevent the door from bouncing back when slammed.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A doorstop is usually provided to keep a door in position after it is opened so to facilitate the access. Doorstops generally available in the market include two types, insertion and attachment. The insertion type has an insertion member secured at a pre-determined location on the back of the door while a clamping member is disposed at the doorstop so that when the door is opened, the insertion member enters and is confined by the clamping member to secure the door. A magnet is disposed to the attachment type of the doorstop, and a locating member that can be attracted by the magnetic doorstop is disposed on the back of the door or the locating member may be omitted when the door is made of a material that can be attracted to the magnetic doorstop so to hold the door in its open status.
However, either the insertion or the attachment type of the doorstop does not provide buffer efficacy. When someone slams the door, the door is vulnerable to be damaged, the door fails to be caught by the doorstop, and the door may bounce back due to counterforce to cause safety concerns while creating noise at uncomfortable level.
To solve these problems, an improved structure of doorstop with buffer function by providing an elastic member in a base of the doorstop was introduced. When someone slams the door, the elastic member absorbs partial impact from the door to prevent the door from bouncing back.
However, the impact from the door may be partially absorbed, the door remains pivoting since it is not necessarily secured in position by the doorstop. The access and safety justify further improvement.